Little Family: Itachi's Family
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: <html><head></head>#3: How Much/Itachi dan Hana bertengkar karena kesibukan Itachi. Hana bertanya tentang suatu hal, bisakah Itachi menjawabnya?/rnr please? :D</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Character : Itachi.U & Hana.I

Warning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Production present…

Little Family: Itachi's Family

.

.

.

.

.

#1 : Itachi Masak

"Itachi! Sudahlah, biar aku yang masak!" kata Hana mengejar Itachi yang berlari duluan ke dapur.

"Aku!" kata Itachi.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku~"

Hei! Kenapa pasangan suami-istri memperdebatkan soal masak memasak? Memangnya ada yang salah kalau Hana mau memasak? Itu, kan, kewajibannya sebagai istri?

"Hana… kau itu sedang hamil. Biar aku yang masak!" kata Itachi pada Hana yang ada di sampingnya. Sekarang mereka berada di dapur.

"Tapi, Itachi, kandunganku masih tiga bulan dan aku masih bisa bekerja!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Huh…"

"Sudahlah." Itachi membawa Hana menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Lebih baik ratuku ini duduk saja di sini. Nanti kalau sudah matang, kau kupanggil." Itachi menunggalkan Hana sendirian di ruang tengah.

Ya, sudah tiga bulan usia kandungan Hana saat ini. Dan sejak dua bulan lalu, Itachi menjadi _over protective_ terhadap Hana. Itachi juga sering pulang saat jam makan siang kantor. Kalau tidak dipaksa oleh Hana, mungkin Itachi akan terus di rumah.

Kenapa Itachi samapi se- _protective_ seperti ini? Karena setahun yang lalu Hana pernah mengalami kegugguran saat janinnya berusia lima bulan. Itachi tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Sebenarnya Hana juga tidak mau kalau Itachi sampai berhenti bekerja hanya untuk mengurusinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback…**

Hana dan Itachi baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju rumah mereka. Itachi sangat senang mendengar bahwa dokter tadi mengatakan kalau istrinya telah telat tiga minggu.

"Hana, Apa aku cuti delapan bulan saja?" tanya Itachi yang langsung membuat Hana kaget.

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Mengurusimu."

"Itachi, aku masih bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri!"

"Kalau kau keguguran lagi?" tanya Itachi yang langsung membuat Hana terdiam. Hana memang agak sensitif kalau menyangkut kegugurannya setahun yang lalu.

"Ma- maaf, Hana," kata Itachi yang sadar kalau ia sudah mengatakan kata keramat(?) itu.

"Iya," kata Hana kembali normal. "Tapi, kau tidak perlu sampai cuti begitu!"

**End of Flashback…**

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu…

_Itachi masak apa? Kok lama sekali?_ Batin Hana.

Hana berjalan menuju dapur. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dimasak oleh Itachi.

"A- apa yang kau masak, Itachi?" tanya Hana yang tak tahu harus berkata apa karena kondisi dapurnya yang…

Hancur.

Dapur itu penuh dengan alat-alat masak yang kotor. Potongan-potongan sayuran yang bentuknya tak karu-karuan. Lantainya agak becek di dekat kompor. Menggelikan.

"Eh… Hana…" Itachi menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa di wajahnya sambil nyengir kuda. Hana mendekat ke tempat Itachi.

"Eit! Jangan mendekat! Biar aku yang beresin. Mama di sana saja," kata Itachi mencegah Hana yang ia tahu ingin membereskan semua kekacauan di sana.

"Papa… sebenarnya kau ingin memasak apa, sih?" tanya Hana yang diam di tempatnya.

"Awalnya mau masak miso, tapi gak jadi. Dan… entahlah, semua terjadi cepat sekali. Hehehehe…" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita bersihkan dapur ini." Hana mulai mengambil alat dapur yang kotor.

"Hehehe… maaf ya, Hana," kata Itachi yang juga mulai ikut membantu Hana.

Mereka mulai membersihkan dapur itu bersama-sama. Kadang, Itachi menyipratkan air ke Hana, dan tentu saja dibalas oleh Hana. Ini mengingatkan mereka pada saat-saat SD dulu, saat mereka masih sering bermain air di pekarangan rumah Itachi.

Tanpa terasa, pekerjaan mereka yang yang awalnya terlihat mengerikan, sekarang sudah selesai. Dapur mini mereka kembali normal. Tidak ada yang namanya alat masak yang kotor ataupun bekas makanan yang terjatuh ke lantai atau meja. Semua bersih mengkilat.

"Phiu… Akhirnya bersih juga," kata Hana yang terduduk di kursi meja makan.

"Iya," sahut Itachi.

Kriyuk…

Dari perut Itachi, terdengar suara aneh. Hana hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan membuka kulkasnya. Itachi hanya memperhatikannya tanpa mau ikut campur. Ia tidak ingin dapurnya menjadi hancur hanya karena dia.

"Itachi, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Hana sambil terus mengobrak-abrik lemari es –nya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau sup jagung?"

"Boleh," kata Itachi.

Hana membawa beberapa jagung dan telur. Ia mengolah jagung dan telur itu dengan cara yang semestinya untuk membuat sup jagung. Wangi masakan mulai tercium menggelitik hidung Itachi yang sudah kelaparan. Berkali-kali Itachi meminum air mineral untuk menahan rasa laparnya, namun tetap saja tidak mempan.

"Makanan siap," kata Hana yang membawa dua magkuk yang berisi sup jagung dan juga dua mangkuk nasi. Hana menaruhnya di tempat Itachi dan dirinya.

"Selamat makan," kata mereka berbarengan. Mereka makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, kalau anak kita lahir, kau mau memberi nama apa pada anak kita?" tanya Hana.

"Apa, ya?" Itachi tampak berpikir. "Kalau laki-laki; Ryuzaki, kalau perempuan; Hanabi," kata Itachi.

Mereka menghabiskan malam hari itu dengan bercanda. Seperti ketika mereka kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi Masak: Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okeee… sesuai permintaan "no name" dan memenuhi janjiku yang ingin bikin sekuel dari "It's About 'LOVE'" terbuatlah fic gak jelas ini. Sebenernya udah kubikin lama banget, setelah bikin "Isn't a Joke" kalo gak salah. Tapi baru selesai sekarang <strong>

**Aneh gak sih fic ini? Semoga enggak ya. Pengen dibikin chap2-nya sih, tapi gak tahu juga. Saya gak janji ya :D**

**O ya, kalo baca fic ItaHana punyaku, silahkan membaca dari; Sampai Kuterlelap, Isn't a Joke, It's About 'LOVE' (yang bagian nikahnya), dan ke fic ini!**

**Kok bisa saling berhubungan gini, ya? Padahal pertama kali bikin yang "It's About 'LOVE'" wakakka…**

**Terima kasih udah mau baca ^^ jangan lupa review, ya?**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat**

**Finished at:**

**04.24 P.M. (WIB)**

**Thursday, 28 April 2011**

**Published at:**

**04.40 P.M. (WIB)**

**Thursday, 28 April 2011**

**Little Family: Itachi's Family © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Family

Character : Itachi.U & Hana.I

Warning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Production present…

Little Family : Itachi's Family

.

.

.

.

.

#2 : Ngepangin Itachi

"Itachi… ayo…" rengek Hana.

"Aku ngantuk, Hana…" tolak Itachi. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Itachi…" Hana menggoyangkan tubuh Itachi yang meringkuk di ranjang. "Itachi! Temani aku nonton dvd itu!"

"Kau bisa menontonnya sendiri, Hana," kata Itachi.

"Sepi… aku takut sendirian! Ayolah, Itachi…" rengek Hana kembali.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Itachi bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menikuti Hana menuju ruang keluarga.

01.15 A.M. Ya, jam satu subuh ketika Hana membangunkan Itachi _hanya_ untuk menonton keping dvd drama korea jaman kuda gigit besi. Kurang kerjaan memang, tapi ini adalah kebiasaan Hana selama seminggu terakhir. Ngidam yang aneh.

Itachi duduk di atas karpet, sedangkan Hana duduk di sofa. Sambil menonton, Hana memainkan rambut Itachi yang panjang dan tergerai begitu saja, dan hal ini menimbulkan efek ngantuk bagi Itachi. Kan enak, kepala dielus-elus ketika ngantuk. Bukannya semakin mata melek, tapi makin merem.

"Hoaammm…"Entah sudah berapa kali Itachi menguap karena mengantuk atau bosan tidak ada bedanya. "Kapan film-nya akan selesai?" tanyanya untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Um… lima _episode_ lagi. Berarti lima dvd lagi," kata Hana. Itachi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

Hana mulai iseng dengan rambut Itachi. Ia mengepang rambut Itachi. Beberapa kali ia rombak kepangannya dan mulai mengepang lagi sampai akhirnya rambut Itachi ia ikat setelah ia kepang.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG… TING TONG…

"_Aniki_! _Aniki_!" panggil Sasuke dari luar.

"Apa mungkin Itachi-_nii_ sedang keluar?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin! Mobil CR-V miliknya juga masih ada di sana, kan?" kata Sasuke mununjuk mobil CR-V yang terparkir manis di depan garasi.

Ceklek…

"Tidak dikunci," kata Sasuke yang tadi memutar kenop pintu. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan dikagetkan dengan satu hal.

"Itachi! Hana-_nee_! Kenapa kalian berada di ruang keluarga begitu?" pekik Sasuke yang sangat OOC.

Hana dan Itachi terbangun dari tidur mereka. Mereka mengerjapkan mata ketika Sakura malah terkikik geli.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Rambutnya Itachi-_nii_ dikepang?" tanya Sakura. Semua mata tertuju pada rambut Itachi.

"HANA! Kenapa kau mengepang rambutku?" tanya Itachi pada Istrinya.

"_Lho_, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Hana dengan _innocent_-nya yang membuat Itachi makin geram.

**The End**

**365 words**

**Apaan nih? 500 words aja kagak nyampe m(="=)a gak jelas pula.**

**Ya… nih ide muncul karena di kelas gue, anak-anak cewek-nya lagi pada seneng sama maen kepang-kepangan rambut.**

**Setelah sekian lama ngubek-ngubek sana-sini, akhirnya ketemu juga gambar ItachiXHana. Bahagianya saya… adanya di Deviantart, di google kagak ada.**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review: Ketsueki Kira Farahdika, Wawan Nico (Wawan & Nico), Aika-SasuSaku.**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review "Maaf Aku Gagal" : oxygene, HamPerS Reikan, AoiFeOLivia Olivia G (Olive Gracia)**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review "My Wonderful Wife" : Himawari Edogama gg login, namikazepamela, KatherineLace, uchiha cucHan clyne, Outer space-alien XV**

**Happy B'day buat temen-temen kelas 6 gue (6B THE BEST CLASS EVER!) yang bulan ini ulang tahun: Bagas Er, Eiliane Angela, Falencia Layrensius (Oke, nih anak temen gereja gue), Cornelius Daiva C.P., Angela Widyasari.**

**Oke, REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat**

**Finished at:**

**Wednesday, May 25****th****, 2011**

**02.16 A.M.**

**Published at:**

**Thursday, May 26th, 2011**

**21.32 P.M.**

**Little Family: Itachi's Family **© Kazuma House Production ® 2011****


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Family

Character : Itachi.U & Hana.I

Warning : AU

Kazuma House Production present…

Little Family: Itachi's Family

.

.

.

.

.

#3: How Much

Masih. Mereka masih berada di teras kayu villa dengan salah satu dari mereka tertap terjaga. Selimut biru itu juga tetap pada posisinya yang menyelimuti mereka dari hembusan angin malam. Bunyi jangkrik mewarnai dinginnya udara kala itu.

Kepala sang wanita dengan nyaman disampirkan pada pundak lelaki di sampingnya. Wajahnya begitu damai tanpa beban. Helaan napas mereka menghasilkan uap putih yang dengan cepat menghilang kembali. Kaki sang lelaki dibiarkan tenggelam dalam air kolam di bawah mereka. Tak peduli kalau air itu dingin.

Ini memang bukan bulan madu mereka. Hanya sekedar memenuhi ngidam sang istri yang usia kandungannya hampir menginjak enam bulan.

Itachi sadar, akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga jarang sekali bertemu istrinya. Bahkan kemarin ia dan Hana sampai bertengkar karena kesibukan Itachi yang menggila selama seminggu terakhir. Ia kelimpungan sekali saat pagi hari tidak menemukan Hana di manapun.

"_Jadi... Bagaimana kau mendeskripsikan banyaknya cintamu padaku?" _Pertanyaan itu sudah memantul-mantul dalam otaknya sejak beberapa jam lalu. Terdengar mudah, tapi sangat sulit untuk dijawab. Lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan soal-soal kimia sekalipun.

Matanya yang tadi hanya memperhatikan pantulan bulan dari kolam di bawah kakinya, kini berpaling menatap langit secara langsung. Bintang banyak menghiasi langit.

"Aku gak tahu berapa banyak tepatnya. Yang kutahu kalau banyaknya cintaku padamu lebih dari bintang di langit dan pasir di laut," gumamnya. Mata hitamnya memandang wajah putih dengan pipi kemerahannya Hana. Ia menggendong Hana masuk ke dalam kamar villa mereka tanpa membawa selimut biru yang setia menemani keduanya.

"Kuharap kau mendengarnya karena aku takkan mengulangi jawabanku."

* * *

><p><strong>How Much: Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p>284 words<p>

Semakin lama, tiap drabble fic ini makin sedikit aja words –nya. ==" Kok gini, ya?

Lalu, saya lagi suka nonton Go For Speed di Space Toon. Terutama kalau lagi ada A Fei dan siapa cewek rambut kuning dari tim hiu–saya lupa namanya, kalo gak salah Kao Shioman. A Fei cakep! 11-12 lah sama Itachi. Beti gitu, beda tipis.

Thanks buat review chap lalu: vivaLafida, Hwang Energy, Arlene Darcy, AoiFeOLivia, faricaLucy, dan tentu saja buat semua yang udah baca

Okelahkalaubegitu. Review Please.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Thursday, October 20, 2011

06.07 P.M.

Published at:

Sunday, November 6, 2011

03.40 P.M.

Little Family: Itachi's Family © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


End file.
